


【授翻】Timid Luck

by Hotchocolateccino



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotchocolateccino/pseuds/Hotchocolateccino





	【授翻】Timid Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Timid Luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095347) by [PlRATE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlRATE/pseuds/PlRATE). 



博士时不时就会带新面孔回来。但他一直都留着Bucky。一直如此。他是这里仅有的幸运儿，而Bucky心里十分明白这个事实。他知道他应该感恩，他有食物可以吃有衣服可以穿，甚至还可以拥有自己的名字。有些实验品就得不到博士的仁慈了。不，他纠正自己；是大多数的实验品都得不到他那样开恩的待遇。Bucky很幸运，博士让他牢牢记着这一点。

但有的时候他觉得自己并不幸运。他想念他的手臂，他问起过，回答他的永远是博士冷漠的转身。他问他能不能去外面，结果只会招来训斥。他问能不能让其中一个实验品坐下来和他说说话，为着这一句话，他被罚单独关禁闭整整一周。他不记得他是怎么落到这个地方来的，他只知道他现在已经习惯了日复一日的被黑暗和恐惧包围——那些恐惧无处不在地渗入他活着的每一分每一秒里，每次博士叫他帮忙搬东西或者搬运实验品的时候，他都躲不开那些根深蒂固如影随形的恐惧。搬运实验品，那是他最不喜欢的日常。他们当然没有他那样的好运气，有时候Bucky不得不捂住他的耳朵这样他就不用听见他们的惨叫了。后来博士给了他一条新的手臂，但不止他，博士还尝试给其他实验品身上加点新的东西。他们中的一些人无法像Bucky一样挺过博士的改造，所以Bucky必须得把那些失败的实验品送到一个特殊的房间。他不知道那个房间是用来做什么的，但他知道每次他再回去那里就恢复成空荡荡的原样。

其他实验品甚至不像Bucky有一个真正的名字。他们只有编号，字母，而有的时候是数字和字母组合而成的、听着像名字的代号。获得代号的实验品是少有的幸存者。如果他们中有人被穿上衣服，那么Bucky知道这类实验品是特殊的。曾经这里有过一个实验品，她的代号是N12,。起初她并不算太特殊，直到博士给她穿上了衣服。Bucky还记得他当时有多期待，他想啊很快他就能有个伴儿陪他说说话了。

所以当他不得不把她拖到特殊房间的时候，他的心里更难过了一点。他甚至问她被送到那以后会去哪里，而她哭着昏厥过去。博士只是露出一个微笑，然后拍了拍他的头。他立刻领悟他永远不能再提这个问题第二遍。

Bucky已经习惯了这里的生活。他有一张属于自己的小床，而且他还可以不受限制地在实验室里到处走动。博士给了他两本书，一本是彩色的，另一本是用凸点写的暗码书。Bucky知道那些凸点代表什么意思，博士教过他认识这些凹凸不平的小点，他说这是一种测试神经和记忆的好方法，你需要训练，Bucky。他确实喜欢那本暗码书，他可以在黑暗中闭上眼睛，用手指阅读整个故事。

但后来出现了一个实验品，从他口中Bucky听到了从未听说过的故事，那些书本里没有的故事。

那是和往常没有任何不同的一天，Bucky从一片黑暗中醒来，他小心翼翼地换下衣服，把脏衣服放到医生叫作洗衣房的地方，但是Bucky管那叫作洗衣桶。因为在他看来就是如此，一个Bucky不知通向何处的巨型的桶。一个没有尽头的桶。照博士的话将换洗的衣服丢在洗衣房后，他开始整理自己的床铺，所有角落都被他细心地折叠起来，这样床铺就显得整洁干净了。博士给他这张床的条件之一就是，如果他想睡在床上，那么他就得乖乖保持床的整洁。所以Bucky一直都非常听话尽心地收拾自己的小床。

他的书放在他的枕头下面，和他收集的其他所有东西摆在一起。一枚螺栓，一根铜管，还有为数不多的麻线。全部都是些博士允许他可以留着的小玩意儿，但他仍然心存感激地珍惜着这些微不足道的宝贝。在Bucky离开房间之前，他轻轻地抚摸遍他珍藏的每一件物品，他知道今天他可能连博士的面都见不着。这种情况时常发生，博士外出的时候就把Bucky一个人丢在空旷的大厅里，通常Bucky会像个不见天日的幽灵在实验室里游荡徘徊，探索那些他已经进出过无数次的房间。

Bucky和平时一样先去吃早餐，他轻手轻脚地撬开博士“摆在地下”的旧冰箱，但Bucky并不明白这是什么意思，他很确定自己是在地面上啊。好吧这一点也不重要。不过这冰箱的门十分古怪，Bucky必须得用他的脚顶着冰箱门才能把它打开。映入眼帘的早餐是一罐桃子，他意识到今天的早餐和他以往的相比简直算得上是一顿大餐了。他甚至顾虑迟疑得不敢伸出手，因为即便博士告诉他冰箱里的东西他都可以吃，可是这些是水果。虽然桃子罐头不新鲜了，但是Bucky几乎没有注意到这点，他捧着他的桃子罐头一边恍恍荡荡地往自己的房间的方向走，一边迫不及待地把手伸进罐子里捞出一瓣湿漉漉的桃肉片。

那是他第一次听到那个声音。

当然，他以前听见过其他人的声音，但这毕竟是个闯入他常规生活的意外。于是他拿好他的桃子罐头，蹑手蹑脚地顺着走廊来到其中一间手术室的门口。这里通常是博士用来放置进来后有一段时间的实验品的地方，但Bucky已经很久没有见过其他实验品了，所以这里传出来的声音令他有点疑惑。当他抬起头往狭小的窗户里张望时，那些疑惑始终顽固地盘旋在他的脑子里。他吸吮着黏满果汁的手指（他谨慎地不使用他的义肢——如果他把义肢弄得粘乎乎的博士一定会发怒的。）

房子里有一个实验品。他以前从没见过他，不过博士肯定认为他可以派上用场，不然他就不会被绑在手术台上了。但这不是引起Bucky兴趣的原因。正当Bucky踮起脚尖想将房里的人一探究竟时，那个实验品之前一直持续不停的响声戛然而止，取而代之的是一种完全不同的声音。Bucky从未听过那种声音，至少，他从未在一个实验品的嘴里听过那种声音。博士高兴的时候会发出那种声音，那是一种会在空气中回荡、震得让人胸脯颤动的声音。那个实验品躺在手术台上，他的胸口起伏不止，嘴巴大张，他发出的声音和博士的十分相似。

笑声。是的了。那是笑声。人们快乐的时候会产生的一种反应。Bucky记不得他上一次笑是什么时候了。他谨慎地将他吃了一半的桃子罐头放到门边，手在他单薄的短裤上胡乱擦了几下，然后他慢慢地打开一条门缝，凑近仔细观察里面的情形。如果那个实验品在笑的话，那里面一定有什么值得开心的好事。

但是里面并没有什么，而这让Bucky感到更不解了。他悄悄溜了进去，紧贴着墙壁，警惕地保持原地不动。博士不在这里，可是他很可能就在附近。他从来不会把实验品五花大绑的丢在这里然后离开很久。Bucky也清楚他极有可能面临着严厉的惩罚，因为他在没有轮到他的情况下擅自进入了手术室，但他抑制不住自己的好奇心。那个实验品似乎笑得停不下来，尽管他的笑声听起来很虚弱，可Bucky似乎也无法不去聆听那个笑声。

那时他意识到他喜欢它。他喜欢这个笑声。而博士发出这种声音总是那么的不合时宜，因为那一般只发生在实验品被他弄痛或者活着走下手术台的情况下——然而那些实验品存活的时间往往很短暂。Bucky希望他不必把这个实验品搬到特殊房间，然后无声无息地消失。

但是眨眼Bucky刚冒出苗头的希望就破灭了。实验品看见他了。手术室里只有很微弱的光线，唯一的光源来自实验品身下的那张手术台后的电子管。尽管如此，他知道这足以让实验品看到他，虽然只是勉强看到。Bucky不知道哪件事令他更难受，是实验品收住了笑声，还是实验品盯着自己活像见到了长着两个脑袋的怪物。他没有两个脑袋，他没有做过那种实验改造。那些变成两个脑袋的实验品昏死过去后被送进了特殊房间——Bucky之所以知道是因为他亲手把他们送去那个活不见人死不见尸的鬼地方。

面前的这个实验品看起来有点疯狂，Bucky注意到了他圆瞪着眼睛，被捆住的双手紧紧握成拳头。在Bucky睡着的时候博士已经开始给实验品动手术了吗？这有可能，他不是每次工作的时候都会叫醒Bucky，并且很明显这个实验品的手术正进行到一半。那么博士在哪里？他说这几天又要轮到Bucky进手术室了，但他没有给Bucky一个具体的日期，而现在这个最重要的手术室正在使用中。

Bucky摸不着头脑，他抱紧膝盖在阴影中坐了下来，眼睛牢牢地注视着实验品，对方的眼睛也毫不松懈地盯向他。这不是Bucky第一次和实验品有眼神接触，但接下来发生的事完全超出了Bucky的承受范围。

“你——”

实验品说话了。或者，他试图说点什么。只是第一个字才出口下一秒他后面的话就被突然推开的手术室门打断了，那是Bucky被勒令不得进入的一扇门。这整个地方只有几扇这样禁忌的门。但那些都不重要，因为博士回来了。Bucky从门砰然关上的巨响中反应过来自己犯下了多严重的错误，他畏惧地瑟缩着，尽管进来的那个身影暂时还没有发现他。他甚至不知道博士是不是人，他永远一副高高在上的姿态，双目闪烁着锐利的寒光，深色的头顶伴随着他的步伐刷刷掠过屋顶，那动静就像某种张开螯爪扑向猎物的蜘蛛。

Bucky知道他必须得马上离开，那双目光如炬的眼睛正在环顾四周。他唯一落在身后的是一声实验品被掐断的呼救，以及他来不及捡起来的桃子罐头。

余下的一天他都躲在自己的房里，两只手死死环抱着自己的双膝，他蜷在最偏僻的角落里等待大难临头。他不应该进去的。博士会知道的。没有事情能逃过他的眼睛。Bucky知道他会因为一时的冲动付出沉重的代价，也许下一次就是他躺在其中一个手术室的病床上，博士不会心慈手软地给他打麻醉，或者不会给他任何止疼药，让他清醒地痛不欲生。或者就用皮带把他的手脚固定在手术台上让他在那里过夜，任由冰冷的黑暗一点一点将他吞噬。

博士最后果真来了。在听不真切的尖叫停止很长一段时间后，超负荷的恐惧压在Bucky的肩上他丝毫不敢动弹，不知道过了多久，久到他的脚因为保持不变的姿势而失去了知觉。他知道只要博士乐意，他可以随心所欲地肢解Bucky，把他分割成一块一块的。曾经有个实验品就是这样被博士活活拆卸成一堆四分五裂的零部件。Bucky记得那个实验品，她并没有名字，但是博士给她起了个昵称叫作“陶瓷娃娃”。Bucky记得他曾经一次又一次的把她支离破碎的身体送进特殊房间。

“Buuuucky? Bucky，我知道你在那儿。”Bucky闭上他的眼睛，深呼吸了两次，他站起身来，与此同时下半身骤然袭来的针扎的麻痹酸软感让他几乎跌倒在地上。博士在外面等着他，那令人望而生畏的高大身躯此时向前弓着，这样博士阴沉的脸就和Bucky的视线在同一水平线上了。

“我知道你今天偷偷和Sam在一起。”Bucky唯一关注的是那个实验品有一个名字。他有一个名字。他有名字而且他还会笑。Bucky压根顾不上其他事了，他满脑子想的全是另一个人。也许他还会得到衣服。但紧接着一只布满针头的手狠狠钳住了他的下巴，忽如其来的痛楚立刻召回了Bucky的注意力。

“你知道我是怎么发现的吗？”熟悉的恐惧再一次笼罩了他，Bucky知道剩下的夜晚他都会被这种恐惧密不透风的缠住。所以Bucky尽他所能的点点头，博士松开手让Bucky的双脚重新回到地面，博士站直身体，他连抽走手的动作都透着毛骨悚然的压迫感。还不等Bucky缓过神来，有什么液体溅了他一身，一个坚硬的圆圆的东西滚到了他的脚边。

一截肢体。Bucky冒出的第一个念头就是那个实验品——Sam被肢解了，而他身体缺了的那部分被扔到Bucky面前以示惩罚，对Bucky不该有的好奇心的惩罚。Bucky害怕得根本不敢低头往下看，但博士的头歪了一下，Bucky知道他必须听从博士的命令。当Bucky看清自己身上只是水果汁而不是血迹后，他几乎啜泣地松了一口气，他忘掉的桃子罐头此时就在他的脚间。

“如果我给你提供了丰盛的食物，你必需学会看好你的食物并且心怀感恩。别再挑战我的耐心，Bucky。记着，你很幸运。好了现在去洗洗，睡个觉。明天你有些工作要完成。”

交代完之后博士便离开了。房间里只剩下Bucky一人，他衣服湿透地待在原地，惊魂未定地看着那个半空的桃子罐头。他甚至不确定他是不是受惊过度而小便失禁了。上一次他被安排工作，博士几乎摘掉了他的眼球，为了试验自己是否能像替换Bucky手臂一样给安装一副新的眼睛。手术就要进行到眼球脱离眼眶的时候，博士忽然改变了主意，又把眼球重新塞了回去，那场闹着玩儿似的手术让Bucky整颗头裹满纱布，脑壳剧痛了两天。

但与其徒劳地为这些即将到来的工作担惊受怕，Bucky选择去想些能安慰他的事；他想起了Sam。那个神秘的实验品。那个躺在手术台上竟然还能笑出声的男人。Bucky选择用Sam填补占据自己的大脑。接着，没等他意识到他就已经迈出了步子，他走出了房门，桃子罐头再一次被落在身后。如果博士还在周围，他知道他绝对会惹上更大的麻烦，但他需要弄清楚。博士刚刚很可能回到了他自己的房间，眼下是一个再好不过的时机了。Bucky的心脏被挣扎矛盾的两种声音撕来扯去的，他希望Sam还完整的活着，他希望博士已经上床睡觉了。

结果Sam还待在手术台上，当然，他现在睡着了。Bucky费力地从小窗口往里观察Sam的情况如何，他看起来不妙极了。但万幸的是他还是整个儿的，而且Bucky知道博士绝不会把死人留在手术台上。这是他在这里呆了这么多年总结出来的规律。这次他进入手术室和他之前一样的小心谨慎，除了他知道如果这次他再被抓住，那绝没有好下场等着他。一件被冷汗湿透贴着皮肤的衣服压根不算什么。不过，如果衣服是缝在他胸脯上的话那就另当别论了。但那发生在另一个实验品身上，那是另一个故事。

Sam并没有睡着。Bucky立刻就意识到了这一点，因为他悄悄关上门的举动惊动了屋里的另一个人。他知道Sam醒着，因为后者的呼吸骤然停顿了。如果不是出于害怕，没有人会这样屏住呼吸。Bucky十分懂那种感觉。但他现在还不能逃走。Sam可能会得到衣服。Sam可能会被留着一条命。也许博士只是要他一条腿。那样的话就不要紧，Sam也许就能活下去。

但是现在，Bucky只能转过身，紧贴着墙壁慢慢地坐到地上，死寂的手术室只有四只眼睛在沉默地对视。Sam像上一次一样盯着他不放，他看起来很疲惫，一只眼睛青肿着。Bucky知道这是怎么一回事，实验品会反抗，吐口水用牙咬，想尽一切办法垂死挣扎。Bucky的思绪飘回不知多久以前，曾几何时他也做过类似的反抗。直到博士给他装上了新手臂，他才放弃了挣扎。（他旧的、原本的那条手臂废了不能用了，这是他活下来后博士告诉他的。）

 

“你——你是谁？”Sam打破了安静。他的声音里有些迟疑，因为上一次他准备开口问Bucky的时候被博士打断了。不过这一次，这里只有他和Bucky两个人，一个被绑在手术台上，另一个耸肩驼背地躲在墙角。

Bucky没有说话。他不会跟实验品说话除非他确认和他们交流不存在任何危险了。所以他让这个问题悬浮在空气中。等不到回答的Sam舔了舔嘴唇，再次尝试沟通。

“这是···我在哪里？”

“家。”这是Bucky被博士长年累月灌输的概念，所以他也把同样的东西教给Sam。从他有记忆起他就一直在这里。

“家···什么？这不是······”Sam累极了，借着特殊房间铁门门缝底下透进来的光，Bucky可以清晰地看见Sam满脸的倦容，但疲惫并不能阻止他尽一切所能搞清楚到底发生了什么。Bucky理解他，每一个实验品都想要搞清楚发生的一切。等他们终于不再执着于所谓的真相时，他们才不会那么痛苦。

“家。这里是家。”Bucky缩在阴暗的角落里重复着这句话，他抱着膝盖脑袋垂得很低，过长的头发遮住了他的眼睛。他知道他必须尽可能藏得越隐蔽越好，这样他可以被误以为是别的什么东西，被阴影覆盖仿佛不存在的东西，如此一来Sam就不会在博士面前提到他了。

“这···这不是家。妈的家没有这么黑。家是我的房子，还有种了橡树的院子。家是···不···这里不是家。求你······”Sam崩溃的哀求同样也不让Bucky意外，可是Bucky心里始终有那么点不好过，而Sam接下来的话只是让Bucky感到更难受了，但是他没有表露出来。“求你放我走···我有个妹妹。妈妈。我···拜托······”

“和我说说家。”Bucky不能为Sam的崩溃做些什么，但他可以为自己做点什么。当然这极其自私，然而他已经太久没有和人交流和接触了，他渴望陪伴，他渴望得几近绝望了。Sam咳了几声似乎把什么东西咽了下去，他重新看向那片角落，脸上露出困惑的神情，Bucky复述了一遍自己的话。“和我说说家。”

Sam糊涂了。表情在他的脸上写得明明白白。Bucky是阴暗角落里隆起的一团黑影，头发遮挡着脸，瘦仃仃的两条腿总是曲缩在他胸前，为什么他要问？甚至连博士都没有问过这样的问题。博士问他的···都是些可怕的问题。你需要留着你的肝脏吗？有任何健康问题吗？

但Sam不知道他还能做些什么，他的头晕得天旋地转，还有他能感觉到他的身体某个部位在无序地嗡嗡作响，那绝不可能是什么好征兆——于是他和Bucky说起了家。Sam口中的家深深地震惊了Bucky。

那是个Bucky从未听说过的家，和他所知的家截然不同。那个家有铺满秋天落叶的庭院，风一吹树叶会发出哗啦啦的清脆声响。那个家有兄妹之间的欢声笑语还有玩闹时擦伤的膝盖。那个家洋溢着甜美的香气，为了抢到刚出炉的最美味的曲奇饼哥哥会和妹妹争起来。那个家有交好的朋友和明媚的阳光，还有数不清的野餐和徒步旅行。那里的天空蔚蓝得就像悬在Sam头上的电灯发出来的靛色幽光，点缀天空的云朵洁白得就像陈列在手术室里的白骨，而那至高无上的太阳，它遥远而又温暖，慷慨灿烂地沐浴着每一个生命，Bucky出神地想象着那是怎样的一番景象，想象着不曾见过的阳光洒在他贫瘠枯槁的躯壳上，奇妙的暖意在他身体里复苏，连胸膛也在微微发烫。

他不知道在那里待了多长时间，在Sam讲述他的故事的时候，Bucky不知不觉地拖着脚步一点一点的越蹭越近。Sam的声音虚弱无力但是却非常的坚定，就像Bucky不是他唯一的听众。最后，他在说到自己的母亲的时候睡着了，Sam休息了，Bucky又只剩下自己了。

Bucky站起身，他伸手摸了摸Sam的脸颊，确保他没有大碍。Sam的故事远远胜过他拥有的所有书，那些喜怒哀乐的情感比书本里简陋的彩色线条更缤纷热烈，那些藏在故事里的蓬勃而发的活力比凸点的暗码更生动具象。Bucky想要听到更多的故事，所以他确保Sam没事之后便匆匆离开了。

第二天。Bucky换好衣服，整理好他的床铺，接着他用一条麻线围着自己的手腕绕了一圈然后打了个小小的结。当他拖着脚步走过Sam的门口时他感到很安心，（Sam现在没事，他还在睡着，肉眼看来没有新添明显的损伤和瘀伤。）于是他继续往前走去，前面有另一个手术室等着他。他的手术室。

从手术室出来后，Bucky几乎不能走路了。他的腰部被绷带缠了两圈，紧紧地按压着他被取掉了至少一公斤肉的背部创口。太痛了，虽然博士以前对他做过令他更痛不欲生的事，但是肉体上的痛苦不会因为习惯而麻木，他还是觉得很痛，连呼吸都带着撕心裂肺的血腥味。Bucky一边哭着一边慢慢解下手腕上的麻线（现在浸透了血迹）把它和他的其他宝贝放在一起。

他唯一能做的事就是坐在他的床上，尽量忍着眼泪，因为哭泣只会牵扯到他背上剩余的皮肤，除了恶化他的伤口和加剧他的痛楚外别无用处。博士没有告诉他打算用那块肉干什么，但是Bucky完全不在乎。它可以是一个样本，或者是为了别的实验之类的。他永远不会知道的，而他很庆幸他不知道。

夜深了，Bucky依然醒着。黑暗之中他没有办法知道准确的时间，他只能依靠自己的生物钟来判断时间，毕竟他的身体已经适应了这里的环境。Bucky感觉到了困意，所以他想现在大概是九点钟，但是他后背钻心的疼痛令他根本没法躺下来睡觉。真的太疼了。

于是他又去找Sam了。他警惕留意着周围的情况，像上一次一样偷偷溜进Sam的房间，不出意料的发现他又进行了某种手术，新添的瘀伤在皮肤下青紫交错，最显眼的是他的胸口多了一道崭新的伤口。他希望博士没有打算拿掉Sam的心脏，因为那种实验从来不会成功，他真的不想Sam死。

但是这一次Sam又醒了。他看到Bcuky进来后小心翼翼地在他先前的位置坐下了。“你···你又出现了？我还以为你只是一个梦······”Bucky也明白那种分不清虚实的感觉。这也是为什么他上次选择躲起来，若是到万不得已的时候，他可以神不知鬼不觉地消失，而不会引起Sam的疑心。但他不想消失。Sam是几个月以来唯一活了这么久的实验品，唯一一个可以和他说说话的实验品。Bucky不能错过这样的机会。他不能。

“告诉我更多关于家的事。”Bucky的声音透着窒息的渴望，后背的疼痛使他保持警觉，使他压抑的渴望前所未有的清晰而强烈。

“放我出去。”现在Sam的声音非常清楚。Bucky知道他在做什么。讨价还价。他以前听过到过，那些实验品在博士剖开他们的时候哭天抢地想方设法的和博士谈条件，但那永远是徒劳无功。

“告诉我更多关于家的事。”

“放我出去。”

“告诉我更多关于家的事。”

“求求你。”

“家。”

Sam长长叹了一口气，痛苦之情溢于言表，他的头颓然地倒回手术台，短暂地敛声屏气。“你叫什么名字？”

冷不防的问题吓了Bucky一跳。别的实验品通常从不会问他的名字。他太过惊讶甚至反应不过来这句话的意思，他失语似的含糊不清的结结巴巴了半天，最后才磕磕绊绊地说出话来，“B—B—Bucky。我——我的名字叫Bucky。”这是从他嘴里说出来的第一句毫无防备也来不及伪装的话，听起来稚嫩得不谙世事。

Bucky可以看到Sam的眼神变了，后者朝他投来一瞥，眉头微微抬起。

“你来这里多久了？”

“这里是家。”陌生窘促的感觉让Bucky很不自在，所以他又缩回了他熟悉的安全区，反复嗫嚅着那几句洗脑的话。Sam只是又沉沉叹了口气，他活动了下被禁锢得有些发麻的手和手指，决定再次尝试。

“你能放我走吗？”

“···不能。”Bucky永远不能这么做。他不能碰那些束带除非博士命令他，然而博士只有在需要他搬运实验品的时候才准许他解开那些束带。如果他私自解开那些束带···Bucky开始颤抖，背后的伤口也受之牵连，好像有淬火而出的锋刃又滚又烫地重新刮开那个血肉模糊的伤口，五脏六腑都被那股野蛮无理的疼痛绞成了一团，他揪心地呛出一声微弱的哽咽，然后紧紧抱住自己。

“嘿——嘿，你还好吗？你受伤了吗？”话里的“也”字被Sam咬掉了，就好像Sam仍然拒绝承认自己会屈服认命。但不管怎样，他看起来真的很担心。“我——我之前听到一些叫声，可是周围都没有人。是···是你吗？”

Bucky抬起头，因为疼痛他的眼里挤满泪水。原来他被博士做实验的时候Sam一直都醒着。他艰难地吞咽了一下，蹒跚着稍稍往前挪了一小步，离光线更近一点这样Sam就可以更容易看清他的点头。

“我···没事。”手术室陷入一片沉默。唯一能听到的就是他们的呼吸声。Bucky的紧绷而克制，Sam的比较放松但是依然保持警觉。最后，是Sam先开口了。

“你还想听有关家的事吗？”

“想。”

于是Sam告诉了他更多关于家的故事。除了这一次，Sam不再感到困惑，他明白了。这一次，Sam扩展了他的故事，让故事内容变得更丰富夸张起来。Sam在故事里加上了绚丽多彩的光。故事里的家有柔软的被子和广袤的田野，拔地而起的树木直入云霄，叽叽喳喳的知更鸟在枝头上跳来跳去。当Sam的故事不得不停下来的时候，Bucky的眼泪落了下来，这一次他不是因为痛而哭。

Sam陷入睡眠之前，他和Bucky道了声晚安。他说他很抱歉。Bucky不知道他为什么抱歉，但他知道Sam不需要感到抱歉。Bucky站在Sam的身旁看着他入睡，他伸出手触摸Sam的手。几个月以来他第一次感受到真正的手。有着浅浅体温的、没有失去生命力的手。

因为Sam还活着。因为Sam充满阳光，就像他故事的太阳一样耀眼温暖，因为Sam是自由的，在他为Bucky创造出的世界里，他就像翱翔天际的飞鸟一样无拘无束。而Bucky向往着那个世界。他紧紧拥抱着那个世界回到了自己简陋冰冷的床上，阖上眼睛试着睡觉。他梦到了蓝色的天空，知更鸟还有曲奇饼的香味，一种他甚至不知道的味道。他梦到了Sam，他站在一片绿色田野之间，脸上干干净净的没有血污也没有伤痕，他咧开嘴露出一条小牙缝，冲着Bucky灿烂一笑。

这一晚Bucky睡得比过去都要安稳。

 

-完-


End file.
